


Kissing Raphael

by TrickyVicky3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyVicky3/pseuds/TrickyVicky3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing Raphael was nothing like Simon had imagined, and he’d imagined it quite a bit. He’d expected it to be sharp and cold, probably angry. The two of them so caught up in an argument, emotions skyrocketing until one of them gave in and shoved the other against the wall. Kissing each other until their lips were raw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Raphael

**Author's Note:**

> So I genuinely woke up at 2am, wrote this then went back to sleep.  
> I've brushed it up a little i swear.  
> Enjoy.

Kissing Raphael was nothing like Simon had imagined, and he’d imagined it quite a bit. He’d expected it to be sharp and cold, probably angry. The two of them so caught up in an argument, emotions skyrocketing until one of them gave in and shoved the other against the wall. Kissing each other until their lips were raw.

This was nothing like that.

Kissing Raphael was soft and sweet, Simon felt dizzy, high. Like how you feel after eating cotton candy or when you finally sleep on a fluffy pillow after a long day.  
Raphael’s lips were surprisingly warm and his mouth was open and wet and so so soft against Simon’s. His eyes were closed and Simon could feel his eyelashes tickling against his cheek.

Raphael’s hair was just as soft, parting easily as Simon ran his hand through it, reaching around to cup the back of his head as the other boy’s hands found Simon’s waist.  
Kissing Raphael felt like an unsure dance, both of them not really sure of who was leading and who was following, neither wanting to step on the other’s toes. Raphael’s hands were a reassuring weight on Simon’s sides, not gripping or pulling, just resting. Not pressuring Simon into anything.

Simon’s hands feel so right in Raphael’s hair, scratching along the scalp gently, fingers tangled in loose strands. His other hand is trapped between their bodies, palm flat against the silky material of Raphael’s waistcoat.

He’s not sure who started the kiss, he’s not sure how it happened, or why, but he’s not complaining, Kissing Raphael allows him a moment of clarity, he’s never been so sure of something before, never wanted something like he wants this. Like he wants Raphael.

Simon had expected anger, frustration, clothes being torn off. All very stereotypical and sexual. He hadn’t expected this… this… softness, this fondness. Raphael holding him like a breakable object, worthy of his protection, his love.

A voice in the back of his head tells him that this is a terrible idea, and that nothing good can come from kissing Raphael. But he ignores it, pressing harder into the kiss, lips parting again and again, warm and pliant under Raphael’s. 

Kissing Raphael feels like home, and he never wants to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is beautiful & so are you <3


End file.
